


Not enough

by Awwlow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Rubs, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awwlow/pseuds/Awwlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First try at this , please nice</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not enough

**Author's Note:**

> First try at this , please nice

Castiels POV   
Ever since I became human I had to learn to adjust to the things humans have to do to survive and well keep living and one of the major things is eating and for some reason Dean thinks I need tons of food .   
He would make this excuse " well you never did eat before so your vessel is starved " he shrugged .  
" Dean I don't get how that makes sense, I don't have to eat the two muffins, waffles, bacon , eggs and this glass of milk " I said ready to eat it all but knew if I did i would get a stomach ache " don't forget the donuts and yes you do cas I want you to be full " Dean said grabbing a donut taking a huge bite out of it " Dean I know what you're saying but I don't want My stomach to hurt and if I eat all this It will " I said patting my stomach and Dean sighed grabbing a fork " I'll help you " he gave me a grin that I couldn't pass up " okay fine " I smiled and dug in .   
I was eating so fast I didn't notice my stomach getting so full and I was almost done with the food and Dean was just watching me slowly munching on a donut "I saved you 7 I had three and I saved two for sammy" Dean said and I looked up at him from my empty plates " I'm full Dean , you can have more I don't want any " I put my hand on my distended tummy standing up groaning loud . My buttons strained against my stomach as it pushed against it and I rubbed it " cas you need more common I'll bring them to your bed if you want?" He asked and I sighed " Dean if I get sick you're taking care of me " I said stern and he grinned " no problem " he said suductivley and got up Walking with me to the room grabbing the donuts first .   
" I'm starting to get to think you like me chubby Dean " I said laying down holding my stomach .   
" no like I said -" I interrupted him " my vessels starving, but , I don't think I can handle ," I burped loud cradling my stomach as the vibrations even hurt and that's when Dean placed a hand on it totally catching me off guard " Dean , this is strange " I started.   
Not exactly creeped out since I was attracted to Dean but sam and him never did this so I know it wasnt normal.  
" you're in pain arnt you ?" He asked sweetly and I sighed " yes but "I tried to talk but couldn't even speak just moaned at how good it felt when Dean rubbed my belly " that's it good boy , now I'll feed some more of these " he grabbed a long donut shoving it in my mouth.  
" Dean !" I yelled and he smiled " shh , it's okay " he said leaning down gently kissing my stomach " Dean what are you doing now ?" I asked still getting a donut stuffed in my mouth " oh common cas , I know you like me " he said which startled me " what , Dean , I didn't want you to know " I tried but groaned when for some reason Dean pressed hard on my stomach " stop !" I cried and he smiled at me and kissed my mouth now " I love you too cas , and you're beautiful stuffed belly " he softly rubbed it now .   
" can you just rub it , I'm gonna throw up if you press on it again ?" I asked groaning "sorry cas " he placed little pecks on my stomach " just go to sleep " he smiled and I smiled back " hey when do I get to feed you ?" I chuckled and he shook his head and took his focus of my stomach and back to my face " later baby " he kissed my lips .


End file.
